mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Naghal Yanara Lionhart
Origins Where and when Naghal was born is something that has been forgotten after his betrayal, the day he saved two children blessed with the Blood of the Gods. Naghal was once known to be the Honor Guard of King Elantris, from a Realm long forgotten. However, upon discover the truth of how his King ruled, the once proud Blood Knight trained to be the best, used his knowledges and broke in the Citadel where his own Maester held the two children captive. It took all he learned over the twelve years he had trained inside the red walls, but then he finally freed them. The boy's name was Eluir Yandrack.. The girl's name was Tamiyo Onya. However, once out of the Citadel's walls, Naghal soon realized his mistake. Driven by justice and a sense of protectiveness to free them, he had condemned both children into an ancient curse casted onto them by the King himself. Performing an ancient ritual, Naghal transfered their souls into his weapons, though not only making them a vessel for such divine power, but allowing him a special connection whenever he would hold them. For the next six years Naghal traveled across the realm, carrying both weapons tightly with him and never letting go of them. He had failed protecting them in life; he would not fail them in death. Consumed by revenge when the King's men attacked a vilalge in where he had been, Naghal watched with hate as the flames risen and for the first time, he unleashed both weapon's power at same time and charged forward, wiping down the six thoushand soldiers sent after him. Within one week six thoushand heads were sent to the capital. Afraid, the King decided to proove his traitor Knight what truly meant to be a Blood Knight. As Naghal arrived to the capital on the eight day, not only he had an army of over seventh thoushand men between him and his target, the King had awaken the ancient guardian dragon's that slept under the capital. Controled by the King's magic, the two noble creatures attacked. When the battle was over, almost half of the king's army prevailed alive. In his battle, Naghal had brought down one of the beasts and injured the other. But in a moment of exhaustion and in his blind fury he got surrounded. The overwhelming power running through his body was too much for him to bare alone and the King himself took the chance to pierce his chest. Watching him choke with its own blood and dying, the King ordered his mages to teleport Naghal's bod away from sight, into a forest haunted by the spirt of the damned and cursed. If only the King knew the mistake of such action... Naghal wasn't a criminal or a thief; a murderer or a rapist sent there to perish among cursed souls. As his body was covered by a thoushand of weeping souls, a faint voice echoed in his mind. It was Eluir calling him! Then Tamiyo! Within the years he had held both weapons, even taken apart he could still hear them as if they were there. As Naghal died and the last breath of life left his body, the magic absorbed by his being and still running through his veins brought him back from the dead. When Naghal stood up, not only he realized he was no longer alive, he felt no darkness would ever again reach him. Blue fire wrapped around his hands as he decided to start by cleansing Yasura's forest of all evil to do what he felt was right and get used to his powers. Once done, the man walked back to the Capital; nobody would expect a dead man walking. That night, a mysterious mist lowered over the city and one by one, each corrupted soldier was dragged out of sight; only to have his dead body found in the next morning. Naghal broke through the King's chambers, using his own Blood Magic to take control over the last dragon, his powers now enhanced by the power of the Gods which had consumed his body. Fire and screams filled the night as the knight walked calmly over the dead bodies of thoushands o people, unfortunatelly both guilty and innocent. No gate could stop him! No wall stood in his path! No army would protect the King! All he cared about was to keep his promise and to rescue Eluir and Tamiyo. He wouldn't fail them a second time... "Tonight, you die!" This were Naghal's last words as he entered the Main Chamber. Eluir and Tamiyo had saved him; brought him back to life as payment for the fact he had saved their souls. Their souls were forever linked in Naghal's weapons thus, as the King raised sword and spear against the 'trator', a spark of blue fire emanated from his eyes; and in that moment, sword and spear burned down the King from the inside out. Desperate, the Mage Council attacked the Knight with everything they had as the last dragon, still in control by Naghal, crashed onto the palace and buried them under tons of rock. It was only by sunrise that Naghal emerged victorious from the destruction, removing the wreck he had been buried in. Dusting himself off, the Sangromancer realized his powers only grew by the second. Maybe he couldn't die; maybe it would be only a matter of time. Following the voices in his head he recovered Eluir and Tamiyo and cleaned both weapons from all the dust and blood covering the blades. There was no need for words, he could hear them in his mind. As the sun reflected on his armor Naghal turned and left, leaving only ruins behind him. Eventually his actions caused the Kingdom's defeat by the hands of his neighbours but he did not cared. All he cared about was to protect Eluir and Tamiyo. Never again anyone would use their power for evil. Not as long he still lived. And so, the Blood Knight vanished; never to be seen again... ...or so the Tale tells! Weapons & Powers Martial Arts: '''As a Blood Knight, Naghal was trained in the use of martial arts. Since he died and became an undead, such knowledge only made him more dangerous as he is blessed with a supernatural strengh which can cause his punches and kicks to knock out and knock back his opponent with a couple of well placed strikes. Beware his right fist, able to break trees in half. '''Sangromancy: '''A Blood Knight is the tittle give to those able to control blood magic. It's an ancient and powerful magic that may allow someone to, even if briefly, take control of one's body agaisnt their will. Not only that, a sangromancer s both able to drain the blood out of his victim or to master any type of rituals and spells requirign blood usual summoning powerful creatures and keep them under their control as long they live. In the past this was an art used to control pwoerful demons. In the current time, Naghal keeps such ability hidden but shall used it only as last resort. All magic comes with a price and the more one uses it, the more addictive to its pwoer they will become. '''Dead Fire: '''An ethereal see-through blue flame that is deadly to those who are dead or which heart is tainted by evil; demonds, ghosts and undead. Even if his magic is only deadly to said creatues, it will still feel like burning someone that is touched by the flames, even if not deadly. '''Spear: Eluir' spirit lives inside a saphire near the spear's blade. Whenever he helds the weapon, Eluir's personality takes over Naghal as he will always fight with precision and seriously, focusing only on impaling his enemies and thrust the spear through their bodies, penetrating and impaling them with mad desire to cause fear into the heart of men. It is said his combat changes once he holds the spear, striking his foes with reckless defense compensated by a deadly offensive that leaves no rest for a counter. With spear in hand Naghal is mostly known as The Penetrator. '''Sword: '''Tamiyo' spirit lives in his sword. Whenever the sword in unsheathed, it's huge power is broken free from the seal restraining it, causng a shockwave that can easily knock down anyone too near of him. Naghal usually uses the sword as a vessel to channel his own magic and it's blue blade will be wrapped in flames that shall cut down all foes with an evil heart in one strke, melting down through steel and bone like a hot knife against butter. As a vengeful like spirit, whenever Naghal hold shis sword he will often call himself The Purifier, burning down (or from within) the sinful hearts of all striked by his flames. A man of good, even if required for the surival or many... as long an act of evil has been done, his body shall be consumed by the blue flames.